The invention relates to a running surface for a ski, in particular a cross-country ski, in which at least in partial regions of the length and width of the ski a plurality of running surface indentations in the form of ramps successively stepped in the longitudinal direction of the ski are provided which in longitudinal section comprise a sawtooth-like profile which inhibits backward sliding.
Such step-wise ramps serve for attaining a sliding kick-off effect.
A running surface of this type has become known from DE-PS 684.155. It includes in each longitudinal half at a certain distance from its external edge, at least one row of recesses in the form of successively arranged arrows the forwardly directed points of which lie on a common longitudinally extending line of symmetry of the ski which divides each recess into two symmetrical halves, in which the depression commences at the base of the arrow and increases towards the point of the arrow.
From AT-PS 360 884 a running surface has become known, in which across the width of the ski transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski in each case a plurality of step-wise ramps with a central distance therebetween are arranged in a row and two transverse rows which in the longitudinal direction of the ski succeed each other with a space therebetween are mutually, transversely staggered, preferably about the half centre line spacing therebetween. In the known step-wise ramps the surface of the depression formed by the step-wise ramp rises from the edge of the step progressively and continuously up to the upper side of the running surface.